


Billiard Hustle

by MisakaNetwork



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:12:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7875727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisakaNetwork/pseuds/MisakaNetwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another night of billiards for Miyoshi; though things might get a little side-tracked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Billiard Hustle

You bent over table as you positioned the cue stick you were holding at the right angle. You were raised to be highly competitive especially since you were the unbeatable champion of the pool table in your family-owned pub. 

Yet it all changed when he started coming over.

You were finishing your tenth win of that certain night when he challenged you for a game. However, in the end, your confidence was crushed by a hard defeat. Ever since that day, you made it one of your life goals to beat him in at least one game.

Tonight was no different.

With carefully honed skill, you successfully managed to pocket your called ball with one shot and beamed at your achievement. Though in the score board, you were still down with around two points. You did another shot as what the rules say per se but failed to pocket a ball unfortunately. 

“Miyoshi, your turn,” You begrudgingly said as you backed away from the pool table and with a smile curving smugly, Miyoshi approached the side rail at your opposite. 

He angled the stick and calmly shot the cue ball which in turn made the red ball slide into the side pocket. Honestly, Miyoshi could win the game in a single round yet he seemed to enjoy your scowling face whenever he scored a point so he would often prolong the game some more.

Miyoshi pocketed another ball and gave you a mocking grin as he was about to win and you returned it with piercing glares as you feel irritation consuming you. He was self-righteous, you thought and a narcissist on top of that, since you noticed that he would often look at his reflection on the mirrors decorating the walls several times. Yet you couldn’t blame him—he was hot and he knows it. 

“Here you go,” Miyoshi said complacently after unsuccessfully pocketing his last ball and it made you fume since you clearly saw that he did it intentionally. 

Without a word, you walked towards his side because it was the most convenient place to reach your target ball although you were basically distracted with his presence beside you. 

“You’re quite excellent at this game for a woman,” Miyoshi began to talk as he leaned on the table. 

“Oh stop mocking me. I haven’t even won against you,” You replied as you took a shot and watched the balls hit each other until your called ball sunk into the pocket. 

“Then why are you still challenging me for a game every night?” He smirked; he was already sure of the answer.

His question made you halt instantly and faced him while holding the cue stick like some trident or scepter. You gave him a matter-of-fact look as you replied. 

“Because you wouldn’t take me seriously.”

Arching a brow at you, Miyoshi closed in. You always thought that he was handsome but feelings of rivalry clouded any other emotion to develop—that was a big misconception however. The moment he stood so near to you, you understood that you two were all alone in a private room and that realization made you think of certain events that could transpire. Although you dismissed them immediately; trusting that he would never make a move at you at all.

“I’ll take you seriously if that’s what you want,” Miyoshi grinned while giving a rather suggestive remark. Yet you did not detect the double entendre at all.

“Well isn’t it better to prove it with actions?”

“Then I shall.” 

You did not even noticed it at all—him propping your chin up and leaning in towards you. All of the sudden, his lips were unto yours in a slow and languid kiss and you were too shocked to respond immediately. It took you moments to digest what was happening however when you finally did, you struggled straightaway to free yourself. 

“Mi…yoshi…wait!” You demanded between breaths to which he simply ignored. 

Unfortunately, the arm wrapped around your waist was too strong that even pushing him away with both of your hands was futile. Having enough of your fussing, Miyoshi slid his tongue inside your mouth with your tongue accidentally touching his to which he violently played with. Meanwhile, his free hand was already travelling down your waist until he reached your supple thigh.

Initially, you were finding it hard to believe that this was happening. You thought that you felt nothing for Miyoshi other than rivalry yet the emotions in your chest right now betrayed those thoughts as you yearned for him more. Eventually, you got tired of resisting and let him do what he wanted. 

Noticing your surrender, Miyoshi suddenly pulled out from the kiss with a trail of saliva connecting your lips as you blinked several times in confusion. 

“How’s that?” he asked as he rested his forehead on yours. You were entirely out of breath yet managed to squeak in a dignified reply. 

“Not serious enough.”

“You were basically telling me to stop earlier but now you’re asking for more,” Miyoshi teased as he placed both hands underneath your skirt and touched your bare thighs; earning a gasp from you.

“Whose fault do you think it is?”

“Certainly not mine.” 

All too suddenly, Miyoshi hoisted you up the pool table and brushed away the scattered balls as he pinned you down. You were being very cooperative albeit the irritated look on your face while he grins at your defenseless figure.

“It’s your fault for being quite attractive,” Miyoshi bent down to whisper but before you could say anything more, he latched on your neck as he unbuttoned your blouse. 

“Miyoshi…” you called out his name as he bit, sucked and licked at your skin. You couldn’t help but clutch on his shirt as you whimpered in ecstasy. Miyoshi nipped at your collarbone which left a discolored bruise that would take days to disappear as he continued to move down to your chest. 

You were already a total mess. Whining and moaning as Miyoshi did wonders to your body, your arousal grew to unbelievable heights as you yearned for more. Out of the blue, he touched your already drenched panties which made you jolt in surprise while he continued to press his finger at your entrance. 

“Such a naughty girl. You wanted this to happen, didn’t you?” Miyoshi asked as he teased you with his subtle caress. 

“I did…not,” You denied even though you were groaning in frustration. You were secretly asking for him to do more; to stop teasing you and insert his finger inside you already. 

“You’re a terrible liar.” 

Miyoshi yanked off your panties in one move and it laid discarded on the floor. The playfulness disappeared in his dark brown orbs and was replaced by feral eyes which made you took in a deep breath. 

“I’ll force the truth out of you,” he muttered and continued his work on your entrance. 

He was slightly grazing his finger at your clit which to you became absolute torture. You wanted him to stop teasing you already which only heightened your need for him. Miyoshi then unclasped your bra with his free hand and immediately fondled your exposed breast. The entire time, you were all rasps and moans as you drowned in depravity. 

“You want this to happen, right?” he asked once again yet your voice failed to make any complete sentences.

“Miyoshi…I can’t…” 

Upon hearing, he pinched your clit without warning and you reflexively arched your back at the sensation. You want him inside you already and nothing can stop you anymore.

“Oh god. Yes…! I want this…I want you, Miyoshi! Please…!” You were already pleading before him and fortunately, he seemed to be satisfied with it. 

“Good girl. Let’s loosen you up a bit,” he hummed with playfulness in his voice as he slid two fingers inside of you immediately which got you shouting his name. 

Miyoshi let his fingers rub the insides of your pussy and you moaned loudly on how it feels like heaven. He was hitting the right spots and anything more could make you come in just seconds. It was probably because Miyoshi kept on increasing your arousal that it felt so good right now.

“Miyoshi…” you cried out his name again as his digits kept on slipping in and out of you. Your pussy was totally flooded and the sounds it produces made you feel even more aroused. You were already at the verge of climaxing and was dying to ever since the two of you began. You grasped onto his arm as you felt it building up and immediately Miyoshi pulled his fingers out. 

You were startled and simply looked at him in bewilderment. The only question in your head right now was “why?”

He gave a wide grin as he licked his fingers seductively; enticing you and it served its purpose well. It made you want to kiss those captivating lips of his, and play and suck on his tongue as eagerly as possible. 

“You can’t come yet, you know. It was only to loosen you,” Miyoshi whispered as he began removing his necktie first and then his vest and shirt. 

You were mesmerized at how well-toned his body was and it was tempting you to bite and lick on those defined muscles. His skin was unblemished and smooth that you were already unconsciously touching his shoulder and chest. However, he caught your arm and pinned it back on the table.

“Someone’s getting greedy,” Miyoshi crooned as he gave a smug smile. “Tell me what you want, [your name].” 

You blushed straightaway when you thought of your answer to his question. Nonetheless, the feeling of vacantness in your pussy was starting to get unbearable. Moreover, his glazed eyes gazing at you did kot help at all but intensified your need of him instead.

“Tell me.” 

You felt his erection through his pants as he leaned down and was tauntingly rubbing against you as a way to increase your arousal. You tightened your fist at the sensation as you stared at his lips and his eyes which were truly alluring. You began to part your lips as Miyoshi gradually melted away your hesitation. In the end, you finally gave up. 

“Please! Do me already! Fuck me, Miyoshi!” 

You begged as you swiftly pulled him down for a sloppy kiss. He groaned at the way you bit on his lower lip as you also heard him unbuckling his belt and the rustling of his pants. When the two of you pulled out, Miyoshi was grinning like mad. 

“Took you quite a while,” he remarked.

Before you could make a rebuttal, Miyoshi plunged his cock inside of you without any warning. You cried out his name instinctively as your nails dug on the skin of his back and wrapped your legs on his waist. 

He began to thrust slowly yet gradually hastened when your voice was getting louder and echoed across the room. At first it felt painful however as you got used to the feeling of his cock inside you, it eventually felt rather good. You whimpered as he hit the right spots and Miyoshi grunted whenever you tightened up. 

You unconsciously wrapped your arms around his neck as he pounded into you more violently with your hips following suit. Miyoshi then propped your body up as he bit on your neck and sucked the stinging bruise which he left. You liked the feeling of being banged while he nipped or sucked on your skin and this made you tighten up around his cock. He then moved down to your chest and played with your breasts—tweaking and sucking on your pert nipple as he groped them

“Mi…yoshi…!” you screamed his name as you clutched on his shoulders. You swung your head back as euphoria consumed you. 

“Hey look beside you,” Miyoshi whispered to your ear and guided your head to right. 

At first, you didn’t know what you were looking at. Eventually though, you realized that you were gazing at the reflection of the two of you having sex. You immediately blushed and buried your face on his shoulder yet he did not allow you to do that and forced you to look at the mirror again. 

“Aren’t you lovely? Looking like a mess as I fuck you…does it feel that good?” Miyoshi was taunting you again while pounding in you more violently. 

You just couldn’t reply as your gasps and whines filled the room. Miyoshi felt rather impatient and pulled your hair as he nipped on your collarbone. This made you cry out in pain but then again, you liked the feeling of being subdued.

“Answer me, [your name].”

“Y-yes! Miyoshi…! It feels good…!” 

However though, Miyoshi felt unsatisfied with your answer. 

“Tell me what feels good,” he was smirking as he licked and nibbled on your earlobe. 

Electrifying shivers were going up and down your spine as he attacked your erogenous zones while he thrusts his cock in you. You were hesitating to reply since your voice was clearly hoarse right now but you know you have to or else he wouldn’t let you come.

“Y-you feel…good! Your…cock feels good!”

You were being too loud but it doesn’t matter anymore—you loved how he was roughly thrusting inside of you and how he showered your chest with love bites.  
“That’s the spirit,” 

He instantly sealed your lips while pulling your long [your h/c] locks and you whimpered at the feeling and tightened up. You can feel him groaning as he sucked on your tongue and you can’t resist but moan as well. He was now violently pounding into you as you felt his cock twitched inside. You were also building up to your climax as a familiar sensation was developing in your stomach. 

You withdraw from Miyoshi’s lips as you were coming close and suddenly, you bit on his neck as you allowed yourself to fall into orgasm. Miyoshi, in a few moments, followed after—releasing inside of you his warmth. 

Slumping on his shoulder, you were panting as he raised your head up and gave you a rather chaste kiss. However, his smug smile was far from chaste. He pulled out from you and the emptiness seemed rather frustrating.

“Was that serious enough for you?” Miyoshi asked as you flustered upon realization of what had just transpired. Miraculously though, you managed to collect yourself and counter his teasing.

“Still insufficient,” you returned his grin as he arched a brow. There were no inhibitions left in order to prevent you from telling the truth. You wanted more of him and one round wasn’t enough.

Miyoshi liked the challenge and grinned at what he was planning to do.

“Let’s have another game tonight then.”

**Author's Note:**

> I FINALLY MADE ONE!  
> Didn't really have the courage to write a smut fic until a fellow writer urged me to lol oh boy was it hard  
> I was inspired to make one after looking at those billiard shops (???) near the usual restaurant I eat in and boom  
> I did it during my macroeconomics class hahaha   
> I fell in love with JGA immediately and I still couldn't get out of this hell hole xD So I've been juggling between studies and writing fics for this series.  
> Well hope you like it~


End file.
